Death in My Hand
Death in My Hand is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fourth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred sixty-fifth case overall. It takes place in the Misty Grove district of Grimsborough. Plot After Tony Marconi came to the station and told them that one of his security guards, Keith Vaughan, found a body at the lake near the dome, Jones and the player went to meet Tony's lead, only to find DreamLife scientist Ernesto Vega's body with his skull clobbered in. Mid-investigation, Mia Loukas discovered a tunnel to the dome near the crime scene. Later, Zoe Kusama fainted while walking in the forest with Louis Leroux. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Zoe for the murder. Much to Jones's disbelief, Zoe confessed straight away, saying that she encountered Vega while she was looking near the dome to try to jog her memories. Upon seeing him, she remembered being strapped down in the lab while Vega was injecting her with various substances, using her as a test subject. Upon confronting him however, Vega only laughed at Zoe, saying nobody would believe a crazy, amnesiac woman. Welling up with anger, Zoe took a nearby rock and bashed Vega in the head until he died. Judge Powell then remanded Zoe in custody, pending a psychiatric evaluation. Post-trial, Jones stormed out of the station, angry over DreamLife's treatment of Zoe. Gloria and the player went to the lakeside to look for him, but only found Jones's gun there. Per Rita's analysis, the gun was not fired but had Marconi's fingerprints on it. They talked to Marconi, who said that Jones asked him to orchestrate Zoe's jailbreak. After he refused, Jones drew his gun and Marconi tackled him in retaliation. After their scuffle, Jones went to the checkpoint, crying revenge. They went there and found a security logbook stating that Hawk Eye Security took Jones into custody. Gloria and the player talked to Marconi to have his employees release Jones, who apologized for his actions, explaining that the incident had left him in a blind rage. Meanwhile, Zoe divulged her regained memories to Chief Parker and the player. She was grabbed outside the library, shoved inside a black car, and sedated with chloroform before waking up under the dome with the people she was searching for when she was a social worker. All of them were subject to human experimentation, with everyone but her eventually dying. One day when she noticed her straps were loose, she pretended to be sedated then ran when Vega left her. She then found the sewer tunnel and broke the steel bars with a steel barrel, taking papers about the experiments that she lost during her escape. Chief Parker and the player then went to the tunnel and found the DreamLife documents, which (per Amir) confirmed their findings regarding Berzelium and confirmed that DreamLife was synthesizing a drug called Protozane out of the material, but mentioned nothing of human experimentation. Afterwards, the team petitioned Judge Powell to shut DreamLife down, but she said she needed more evidence than Zoe's testimony to prove the existence of human experimentation and shut DreamLife down. After all the events, Jones finally faced Zoe, assuring her that he did not think of her as a monster for killing Vega. She then told the team that they were experimented on in Lab 88-B. Chief Parker then acquired a warrant to search Lab 88-B for proof of human experimentation. Summary Victim *'Ernesto Vega' (found with his head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Rock' Killer *'Zoe Kusama' Suspects C265P1.png|Keith Vaughan C265P2.png|James Savage C265P3.png|Zoe Kusama C265P4.png|Doris Black C265P5.png|Louis Leroux Quasi-suspect(s) C265PQ1.png|Tony Marconi C265PQ2.png|Judge Powell C265PQ3.png|David Jones Killer's Profile *The killer uses dental floss. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer uses insect repellent. *The killer has a blue stain. *The killer is under 40 years old. Crime Scenes C265CS1A.jpg|Lakeside C265CS1B.jpg|Lake Shore C265CS2A.jpg|Security Checkpoint C265CS2B.jpg|Security Post C265CS3A.jpg|Sewer Tunnel C265CS3B.jpg|Tunnel Platform Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lakeside. (Clues: Broken Glasses, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Keith Vaughan; Victim identified: Ernesto Vega) *Take Mr Vaughan's statement. (Prerequisite: Lakeside investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Security Checkpoint) *Investigate Security Checkpoint. (Prerequisite: Keith interrogated; Clues: Dog Tag, DreamLife Dumpster) *Examine Dog Tag. (New Suspect: James Savage) *Ask if James Savage knows anything about the murder. (Prerequisite: J. Savage decoded) *Examine DreamLife Dumpster. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera; New Suspect: Zoe Kusama) *Question whether Zoe was at the dome. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) *Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses dental floss) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Sewer Tunnel. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Equipment Crate, Cigarette Pack) *Examine Equipment Crate. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bloody Rock; Attribute: The killer uses insect repellent; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Security Post) *Investigate Security Post. (Prerequisite: Bloody Rock analyzed; Clues: Metal Scraps, Science Book Book, Locked Voice Recorder) *Examine Metal Scraps. (Result: Keep Out Sign) *Confront James Savage about his sign. (Prerequisite: Keep Out Sign restored; Profile updated: James uses dental floss, wears hiking boots and uses insect repellent) *Examine Open Book. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Mr Vaughan about his dealings with the victim. (Prerequisite: White Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Keith wears hiking boots) *Examine Locked Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Recorder; New Suspect: Louis Leroux) *Ask Louis Leroux about his snooping around the dome. (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder unlocked; Profile updated: Louis uses dental floss and insect repellent) *Examine Cigarette Pack. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Doris Black) *Ask Doris Black why she was in the tunnel. (Prerequisite: Doris Black's Fingerprints identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lake Shore. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Strange Paper, Smartphone, Victim's Satchel) *Examine Strange Paper. (Result: Red Powder) *Examine Red Powder. (Result: Fajita Powder) *Confront Doris Black about the victim's profession of love. (Prerequisite: Fajita Powder identified under microscope; Profile updated: Doris uses insect repellent) *Examine Smartphone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Zoe why the victim had her phone number. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Zoe uses dental floss, wears hiking boots and uses insect repellent) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Cheque) *Ask why Louis Leroux was paying the victim. (Prerequisite: Cheque found; Profile updated: Louis wears hiking boots) *Investigate Tunnel Platform. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Fabric, Hiking Boot) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bloody Rag) *Analyze Bloody Rag. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 40 years old) *Examine Hiking Boot. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a blue stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Under the Dome (4/6). (No stars) Under the Dome (4/6) *Investigate Lakeside. (Available after unlocking Under the Dome; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Jones' Gun. (09:00:00) *Ask Tony Marconi why he had Jones' gun. (Prerequisite: Jones' Gun analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Security Checkpoint. (Prerequisite: Tony interrogated; Clue: Security Log Logbook) *Examine Logbook. (Result: Incident Report) *Bail Jones out of custody. (Prerequisite: Incident Report unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Zoe about Dr Vega's experiments. (Available after unlocking Under the Dome) *Investigate Sewer Tunnel. (Prerequisite: Zoe interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Research Papers) *Analyze Research Papers. (06:00:00) *Petition Judge Powell to shut down DreamLife. (Prerequisite: Research Papers analyzed) *Accompany Jones to see Zoe. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Forest Hair) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is likely based on a quote from William Shakespeare's play Titus Andronicus: "Vengeance is in my heart, death in my hand, blood and revenge are hammering in my head." *This is one of only eight cases in the game in which all of the suspects make an appearance after the case, the others being At the End of the Rope, A Killer Among Us, In Plain Sight, Sinners and Saints, Slayer's End, How the East Was Won and Death as Old as Time. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *The camera Mippon X3000 is a parody of Nikon Coolpix S3000. *Pretty Strike is a reference to Pretty Simple. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Misty Grove